Couch
by ElyaSol
Summary: Felicity wants a couch which has some unintended consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Couch**

**Spoilers:** This takes place after Dodger, but references Unfinished Business too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just amusing myself.

**Summary:** Felicity wants a couch.

**Author's note:** Okay, so I haven't written fanfic or anything creative in years, but there is just something about Arrow that makes me want to dive back in. I love Oliver and Felicity together, but can't seem to write it right now, so lately I've been trying to write about how Team Arrow interacts, day to day life in the lair, if you will. Anyway, I actually wrote the first part of this after Dodger aired, but couldn't figure out how to end it and then last night's episode happened and inspiration. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

"This lair needs a couch."

The sudden silence was Felicity's first indication that she had actually said what she had been thinking, the second clue being the response she got from Oliver and Diggle.

"Lair?"

"Couch?"

She whirled around to face the men who had obviously stopped training, hence the silence, and gave them what she hoped was a confident smile. There was no need for either one to know she hadn't meant to say that and she really did want a couch so maybe pressing the issue wasn't such a bad idea.

"Lair." repeated Oliver with raised eyebrows as Diggle struggled to hide a smile. The team dynamic between the three hadn't quite settled yet, but Felicity was beginning suspect that Diggle found her and Oliver rather entertaining at times.

"Well what would you call it?" She replied, watching as Oliver picked up a towel and started to walk over to her.

"Not a lair."

"Well someday you are going to have to name this place simply so you guys can say 'I'll meet you back at the lair or whatever.' But as I was saying-"

"Factory." Oliver glanced over his shoulder at Diggle for confirmation and received a shrug in response. "I think we say factory. And why do we need a couch?"

"Okay, so maybe the couch is more for me than you two, but I sit in a desk chair all day at work, and then come here to the 'factory' " She rolled her eyes to let Oliver know how much she liked that name, "and sit in a different desk chair while you two are training or out threatening people or whatever. And these chairs are comfortable for desk chairs, but a couch would be so much better. Besides at some point someone is going to wander down here and you need a reasonable excuse for this space existing." She paused her rambling argument for a minute to consider that last point which really had just popped into her head. Someone was going to find this place and then they would know Oliver was the vigilante. "Well that's not good."

"So now you don't want a couch?" Oliver asked making her realize she had again spoken internal thoughts aloud.

"No, I mean someone is going to find this place, especially if you ever open that nightclub upstairs. My bet is on your friend Tommy or Laurel or maybe even your sister. They'll see all of this," she waved a hand at the various pieces of training equipment, weapons, and computers, "and they'll know about your, ah, extracurricular activities. Unless they're really stupid."

"You are quite the little gambler with yourself," Oliver commented, "but I don't see how a couch will distract anyone enough to not notice all of this."

"Good point, but let's face it Oliver, you're a terrible liar when put on the spot, at least from what I've seen," she smiled sweetly to soften the blow, "so you need a story in place. Basically, you need to turn this place into a man cave."

"Man cave."

"I have always thought of this place as a cave." Diggle commented for the first time.

"You know 'man cave' where men go to hang out and do manly things...like watch football and play videogames and in your case workout so you can look like that." She forced herself not to dwell on Oliver's shirtless torso and instead gestured to various parts of the room to illustrate her point. "Right, so um, obviously the exercise equipment can stay. We can leave the computers and say that they also can monitor security upstairs. We put in a couch and chair or two to make a living area, maybe with an entertainment system, and hide the weapons in cabinets or maybe fake walls….You know I've always wanted those revolving walls that show up in Scooby Doo…So yeah, I think that should work. Man cave."

She turned her attention back to Oliver who was looking thoughtfully around the room.

Without thinking she added in a softer tone, "I mean, it makes sense in a way, that you would want an escape. You were on an island for five years. You need a place to get away from everyone and decompress. And exercise is a great stress release."

When Oliver turned back to her with a sharp look in his eyes, she almost regretted saying the last part, but couldn't stop one last comment from slipping out, "And the best lies, or covers in this case, always have an element of truth. Or at least that's what TV has led me to believe."

Oliver studied her for a moment. She really hated it when he did that, unsure of exactly what her face revealed to him. "Okay." He finally replied, "On two conditions. One, we don't actually call this place a man cave, ever."

"Done. And two?"

The stress in Oliver's expression eased and a hint of a smile played over his lips, "You agree to self defense lessons."

She sighed.

"With me," added Diggle. "Because Oliver isn't good at holding back. No offense."

"None taken." They both answered, still staring at each other.

"Fine." Felicity agreed, turning back to her computer to break away from his steady blue gaze. "Now let's look at some couches."

-Several weeks later-

"Man cave." Detective Lance's voice was laced with disbelief as he looked around, taking in the computer desk, workout equipment, and living area with a couch, recliner, coffee table and entertainment system.

When they had descended the stairs into the subbasement Oliver was relieved to see that Felicity wasn't behind the computer desk. A random IT girl in his sanctuary, which was what he was trying to convince Lance that this place was, would require extra explaining. He was also glad she wasn't around to hear him uttering the words 'man cave' even though her foresight was going to save his ass.

"It looks more like a place to hookup with girls from the club upstairs." The detective smirked.

"What?" Oliver stopped. He hadn't even considered that possibility. He tried to see the room from Lance's perspective, but even then it looked more comfortable than sleek and seductive. There was a clutter on practically every surface, including burger wrappers from last night's takeout. The forest green sofa and matching chair weren't stylish, but rather cozy with, according to Felicity, an optimal level of squishiness. In fact if anything in the room was seductive it was that couch. He could have sworn that Felicity moaned the first time she sat on it.

However, given the detective's point of view, Oliver had a decision to make. He really didn't want to reveal that much of himself to Lance, the fact that this place truly was his sanctuary, as Felicity in her rather scary direct manner had concluded all those weeks ago. Yet a little honesty might keep Lance off his back, and the man did know a few details about his time on the island.

"Look Detective, I know you won't believe me, but...I was on an island for five years and the things that happened there...affected me. I need a place to escape, to deal with everything. Alone. So I come here." Oliver was trying to be sincere; following Felicity's plan about mixing in truth and hoping it worked.

"You can search it if you like, but I would really appreciate it if no one knew about this place." Oliver added. He was glad that Tommy had somehow closed the door to the subbasement before the two officers that had accompanied Lance, and had been gawking at the empty club, could follow them down the stairs.

"So who knows this is here?" Lance asked.

"Just my bodyguard, Tommy, and a friend who helped set up the computers and surveillance for the club."

"A friend?"

"Felicity Smoak. She works in the IT department at Queen Consolidated."

"That would be the cute blond IT girl." Lance said smugly. "We interviewed her when your stepfather disappeared."

Oliver purposely didn't respond to what the detective was trying to imply. "Walter recommended her to me a couple of months ago when I was having trouble with my laptop. Apparently after five years technology and I are 'un-mixy things.' Her words."

"And you paid off the inspector to keep this room a secret?" The interrogation was quickly redirected to Tommy.

"Oliver's my best friend. I keep his secrets. " Tommy answered. "As he said, go ahead and look around. I also store some of our larger shipments of liquor down here." He pointed to a corner with several wooden crates.

Lance stared them both down, suspicious but also a little off balance, most likely due to the unprecedented level of honesty he was receiving. Then he shook his head, "Fine. I won't tell anyone. And I can't make the bribery charge stick, but if this happens again I won't be so considerate."

"Thank you Detective." Oliver didn't know whether he believed them or simply wanted to for Laurel's sake.

Tommy led Lance back up the stairs. Before the door closed Oliver could hear the detective tell the other officers that the subbasement was just a storage room. Finally alone, he let out a relieved breath. All things considered that hadn't gone too badly. He would have to tell Felicity that she was now on Lance's radar, something he regretted, but also something he knew she would be able to handle. He also felt the sudden urge to do something to thank her for the disaster they had just avoided.

Oliver grinned, maybe he would start calling this place a lair.

* * *

**AN2:** Second disclaimer: "un-mixy things" comes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer which I figure Felicity would have watched. I think it describes Buffy and cars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Couch, Chapter 2**

**Spoilers:** This takes place after Dodger, but references Unfinished Business too.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, still not mine, but its fun to write about them

**Summary:** Felicity wants a couch.

**Author's note:** First of all, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They made posting my first story in years a lot less scary, so thank you again. And you guys are the reason there is a second chapter to this! I also have another chapter planned after this one (not written yet) and I'm maybe not entirely happy with how this one turned out, but it's necessary for the next chapter, so here it is!

* * *

Flopping down on the couch, Oliver pulled out his phone. Lance seemed satisfied, but Felicity should know what had happened just in case. She was at work, so a text message was the easiest way. He started typing and then paused after two words. Now that the nightclub was open calling this place the 'factory' just didn't fit. Oh, what the hell. He might as well just go with it, if only for Felicity's reaction_._

_O: Lance found lair. Couch worked. He knows you know._

That pretty much covered everything, but he wasn't surprised when the phone buzzed a couple of seconds later with a reply.

_F: Lair? Everything okay?_

_O: Your couch is fine._

_F: Not what I meant._

_O: I'm fine. Will explain later._

_F: Lair :)_

Oliver grinned. It was kind of adorable how she could get excited by the smallest things.

Across town, Felicity let out a happy squeal. She worked in a lair now, how cool was that! There was obviously more to the story, like why Lance had been in the club in the first place, although it was probably something to do with the Vertigo investigation. The fact that Oliver said everything was fine, kind of twice, meant she didn't have to worry, especially since after the thing with Helena he had become rather overprotective, something which she found to be a confusing mix of sweet and annoying.

Putting Oliver Queen out of her mind, Felicity got back to work. Someone had tried, and eventually failed, to hack into research and development last night, and now she was trying, and failing, to replicate what they had done to prevent it from happening again. Always appreciating good puzzle Felicity worked steadily until the clickety clack of her computer keys was interrupted some time later by a knock on her office door.

"Ms. Smoak?"

The voice jolted Felicity physically and mentally out of her tech zone and she looked up to see Detective Lance standing in her doorway. Her brain was still stuck in computer-network-land, but the detective must have taken her confused look as some sort of response because he said, "There is something I wanted to clarify with you. May I come in?"

"Ummm, yeah, sure...just...I need to...really quick, so if you don't mind sitting, maybe?" She gestured to the chair adjacent to her desk, inwardly cringing at just how nonsensical that had sounded.

Saving her progress and making a few notes on what to try next gave her the time to collect her thoughts as the detective wordlessly sat in the chair and waited. She really wasn't looking forward to this given her tendency to ramble and reveal things when nervous, and Lance definitely made her nervous. Her one interaction with the man had gone well when he had taken to her statement about Walter, but she had heard enough to know that he was very observant and determined when it came to Oliver Queen. It seemed like the best plan was to follow her own advice and mix in as much of the truth as possible. That and pretend like she was dealing with her nosy Aunt Muriel and only answer actual questions.

She took in a calming breath and swiveled her chair to the detective, "Yes Detective Lance. What can I help you with?"

"I'm surprised you remember me."

"You interviewed me when Walter, I mean Mr. Steele, disappeared. Wait, did you find Mr. Steele?"

"No, I'm sorry. Unfortunately we don't have anything new on that case. I'm here to talk to you about Oliver Queen." Lance let the statement hang, obviously expecting her to say something and not knowing that Felicity was chanting 'Aunt Muriel' in her head.

"I searched Verdant today for the Vertigo investigation" Lance continued, studying her carefully. "Imagine my surprise when I found something that was not listed on the building plans submitted to the city. I believe Mr. Queen called it a man cave."

Upon hearing those exact words Felicity couldn't stop the laugh that escaped and suddenly Lance didn't seem quite as intimidating.

"So you do know about it?" Lance confirmed with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Detective, about laughing I mean. It's just that Oliver hates the term 'man cave' so I'm a little surprised he used it, especially since he made me promise to stop calling it that, but um yes, I set the computers up, for the man cave and the club too. I'm not sure why you would need to clarify that with me though." Felicity took a sip of her tea, feeling rather proud for smoothly turning the conversation back to the detective.

"I'm just trying to make sure that it's really Mr. Queen's, shall we say, personal office and not somewhere to sell drugs or a sex basement."

Felicity started choking on her tea. Sex basement? She could feel herself blushing at the idea and hoped Lance would attribute it to attempting to breathe liquid rather than the image that had just flashed through her mind. She wiped a few tears away and managed to gasp out, "Sex basement?"

"You know where Mr. Queen hookups with women from the club. I'm not sure how long you've known him, but trust me it would be entirely consistent with his past behavior, as would dealing Vertigo at the club. Tommy Merlyn too. They both ran with that crowd five years ago and Merlyn even more recently than that."

For a moment Felicity could only stare at the detective whose sharp eyes were cataloging and analyzing her every expression. The realization that this reaction wasn't the best for Oliver's sake shook her out of her stupor and after drawing in another calming breath she said, "Detective, I don't know of any drugs being sold out of the club. And considering what happened to Thea Queen not that long ago and what Oliver was willing to do to figure out who was selling Vertigo I think its highly unlikely that he would deal out of the club. And Tommy is close to Thea too. As for women….would that really be illegal?"

"No, but bribing an inspector would be. Thank you for your time Ms. Smoak" Then the detective stood, apparently satisfied with whatever he had gleaned from her response, and started towards the door.

Felicity wasn't sure what to say. Thank you for leaving didn't seem like the best idea, but she was happy to see him go. To her disappointment, Lance stopped short of her door and turned back. From his expression it was clear that he was weighing his options about something and then made a decision which caused him to walk back to her desk.

"Ms. Smoak, it's probably none of my business, but you should be careful with Mr. Queen. His track record with women isn't the best and I can tell you that every instinct I have tells me that he came back from that island changed, in a bad way. So do yourself and your family a favor and keep your distance from Oliver Queen."

"You're right Detective. It is none of your business." Felicity didn't know quite what came over her, but she locked eyes with the detective, voice not wavering at all. "I know Oliver Queen and I trust him. And while I appreciate that you aren't his biggest fan at some point you're going to have to decide if he's that thoughtless billionaire from five years ago or the damaged man you claim he is now because constantly declaring he is both is frankly just irrational and sloppy."

Lance was visibly shocked. After a beat of silence he managed to unclench his jaw and say "Have a good afternoon" before stalking out of her office.

Now that the moment was over, Felicity's heart was racing. Well crap, she thought, that really hadn't been the smartest thing to do. And it seemed like Oliver wasn't the only overprotective idiot.

Speaking of Oliver- sex basement? The man definitely had some explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Couch, Chapter 3**

**Spoilers:** This takes place after Unfinished Business, so anything up to that point

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just amusing myself.

**Summary:** Felicity wants a couch, which has some unintended consequences.

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this one took a while to get out, but real life happened and the recent episodes have been both good and bad for inspiration. Bad for trying to keep things light, good for a conversation in this chapter. There will be another chapter after this one, which is partially written. I thought this would be the last one, but these two just won't shut up and this was a good stopping place. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Oliver?" Felicity had just reached the landing of her third floor apartment and was surprised by the sight before her- Oliver Queen at her door, looking hungover and slightly guilty. She hadn't seen Oliver since last night when he had headed out to the psychiatric hospital, having left the lair before he and Diggle had returned.

"Felicity." His eyes roamed over her, clearly curious. "You've been exercising."

Felicity sighed. Of course Oliver would be bewildered by voluntary physical activity on her part given how much she had objected to self defense lessons. And of course he would come to visit when she had just come back from a run and was all sweaty and gross.

"I run a few mornings a week. In college my roommate would drag me out with her, and it's been a couple of years since then, but it's great for stress and thinking. I forgot how much I could figure out just by letting my mind wander while running." She explained, while waving him away from her door with one hand. Oliver took a step to the side and she fitted the key into the lock, "And since I met you I've realized that I'm probably going to have to run away from things, so I started again. And you know, handy for the zombie apocalypse anyway, so yeah, I run now."

"Zombie apocalypse?" Oliver followed her into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, come on, that was a thing before you left. The Dawn of the Dead remake. The fast zombies in 28 Days Later. Shaun of the Dead?" Seeing Oliver's blank, but amused expression she added, "Yeah, we need to have a movie night. Your knowledge of pop culture is severely lacking."

"You have mentioned that a few times now." He said, now curiously looking around her living room, this being the first time he had been to her apartment.

Feeling a little weird watching Oliver check out her living space, Felicity made her way into the attached kitchen and returned with a sport drink, "Do you want anything? I can make coffee….Wait, why are you here? And why were you lurking outside my door?"

"I wasn't lurking."

"If you weren't lurking then why did you look guilty?"

"I called and you didn't answer, so I came over. When you didn't answer your door I called again and could hear the phone ring." Oliver stopped peering out one of her windows and turned back to her. "You should run with your phone. It's safer."

"Yeah, my mother agrees with you. I haven't had a chance to get one of those armband thingies." Undeterred by his attempt to change the subject, Felicity reached a conclusion about the guilty look. "Please tell me you weren't considering kicking down my door."

Oliver went still and just blinked at her.

"Oliver." She drew his name out.

"Plan C." He admitted. "I was either going to come in through this window or pick the lock."

She decided to ignore the violation of her privacy and Oliver's unhealthy obsession with crashing through windows for a moment, "You pick locks?"

"I'm not very good at it. The island was short on doors, but I thought I'd give it a try." Oliver had moved from the window to stop in front of her and drew in a breath. "As to why I'm here, I came to take you to breakfast."

"Breakfast, or actually brunch at this point, sounds good." The hesitant smile he wore threw her off guard until she figured out where this was probably going. "So what nefarious eating establishment are we checking out? I hope their evil waffles are delicious."

Oliver ducked his head, almost as if he was embarrassed. "Um, actually, brunch is a thank you. From me to you." He looked back up at her, his eyes now seeming impossibly blue. "If it wasn't for your idea about the couch, I would be in jail right now. And recent events have made me realize that I owe you a lot more than that, so thank you."

Felicity was stunned, so she said the first thing that popped into her mind, "What kind of crazy Vertigo hangover do you have?"

Oliver chuckled, still trapping her with those eyes, before his expression turned serious again. "Look, I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with at times, but you have been a true friend and partner to me even before you knew everything. I just…I want you to know I really appreciate it, and you."

Felicity's mind was whirling with this version of Oliver- warm, sincere, grateful, and in her living room of all places. It was more than a little unnerving, and flattering. "Thank you….I mean, you're welcome? And besides, you've literally saved my life a couple of times now, so um…..I'd love to go to breakfast." She grinned at him.

"Okay." Oliver smiled back at her, looking relieved for some reason.

The silence stretched between them until the moment, whatever it was, was interrupted by her stomach growling very loudly.

Oliver chuckled, "You go get ready and I'll test out your couch."

* * *

**AN2**: I hope Oliver's thank you works here in the context of things. I just figured that with what happened in Unfinished Business with Diggle and Tommy (I know I did change the lair circumstances), maybe he would be nicer to Felicity (ahem, show). And now I want some evil waffles...


End file.
